SHIELD of justice
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: when CP9 brings in robin. the world government want to make sure. she coming in, so they send their best. they are know by many names, the hounds of justice, or the SHELID they are the only three man squad. Naruto, kiba, and gaara
1. world goverment elite? the shield!

**SHIELD of justice prolog**

 **Hello this is one of the poll winners so welcome to the first chapter of the shield of justice. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or one piece if I did I be so rich.**

" **Demon talk"**

 **{Demon thought}**

"People talking"

{People thought}

" _ **Technique/jutsu being used**_

 **Enies lobby**

On this island held one of the toughest agents in the world cp9. There in the main part stood a man with lavender hair that shoulder length. He's pale and wears a brown mask this man is the leader of cp9 Spadam

"It been five years since all of CP9 been together. Now would you three explain this? Not only did you kill the three leaders of the revolutionary army but twenty others?" asked Spadam throwing a newspaper down. While he looked at three men

The first is a man with a large frame, huge mane of pinkish hair and his right eye is closed. He's wearing a black suit, black pants and a green tie. He also wearing something that cover the back of his hand and is tired around his palm.

The man next to him wearing similar attire but with a red sash around his waist and the front of his shirt open. He has dark skin a Fu Manchu mustache and a pointed goatee with long hair branded in the back and a scar running down his left eye.

The third man is a big round oddly shape man with a zipper across his mouth dressed the same as the other two has green hair and purple dimples with a few stands of hair on his chin.

"Yo yo.i'mmm sooo soorrry. It all my faulllt." **(AN: That the best I can do on how he talk)** said the pink hair man bowing lowly.

"Stop that Kumadori a real man doesn't apologize." Said the Fu Manchu guy

"Jabra will someone just tell me what happen?" asked Spadam

"Yeah it went like this." Said Jabra till Kumadori interrupted

"IIII take my life." Said Kumadori as he picked up a blade.

"Stop so melodrama." Said Jabra

"It was probably because I talked about it all over the town chapap" said the man with the zipper

"What? It was you Fukro? Why do even have that zipper if you don't use it?" asked Jabra who tried to zip Fukro mouth shut until Kumadori drove the blade towards his body

" _ **Iiron body.**_ I can't even take my own life." Sad Kumadori as the knife bone off of him like it was nothing.

"You can't even kill yourself right what good are you? Asked Jabra still fight Fukro this start a whole new argument until Spadam got a call on his snail.

"Chef Spadam." Said the one of the guard on the other end.

"Yes what is it?" asked Spadam

"Sir the gates of justice are opening up sir." Said the guard getting a look from Spadam

"What do mean the gates are opening up we don't even have the prisoner at Enies lobby yet. So what going on?" asked Spadam

"I don't know sir but, it looks like someone coming through the gate sir." Said the guard

"Really who?" asked Spadam

The guard at the gate were rendered speechless as three men and three animals walked through the gates towards the guards.

The first man one the right had militia boots, black pants, and a swat vest on with no selves that showed his arms. He had brown hair red marks on his face that look like fangs beside him was a white dog about waist height to him

On the far left. Was a man in militia boot black pants and a tight shirt on. He had a gourd on his back. He had red hair and a tattoo a kanji for love on his forehead. Beside to need leave looked to be some type of fox raccoon.

The man in the middle who looked to be the leader wears militia boots, black pants and long sleeve shirt and a swat vest. He had blonde hair spiked and three marks on his cheek that looked like whiskers. Beside him looked to be a fox about waist high to him.

"The, the sh-sh." Said the guard not believing who he seeing.

"The who, hello are you there. Hello? Asked Spadam trying to figure out

The man with blonde hair grabbed the snail from the guard and asked "is this chef Spadam?"

"Yes who this?" asked Spadam causing the man to smirk

"This is Naruto Uzumaki architect of the shield. We were sent by the world government to make sure that Nico robin is take prisoner and not stop." Said Naruto

"Yes understood we are in Enies lobby the prisoner should be here shortly." Said Spadam hanging up the snail

{The shield there only sent to clean up but if they came we better be on our best behavior.} Thought Spadam

"Capap the shield is here. I thought there were a myth." Said Fukro

"Hopefully the other get here soon I want to make sure all of cp9 is here when the shield get here." Said Spadam

 **With the shield**

The shield moved down to the tunnels. The one with brown hair looked towards Naruto

"Hey Naruto why you tell Spadam that were here to help him I thought our orders where to take cp9 down and make sur the blueprints were brought to them." Asked the brown hair men

"Kiba while that is our true mission. We also need to get close to Spadam to take them down you thing going through a bunch of his men then takin on CP9 is a great idea no well just tire ourselves out." Said Naruto causing the red hair to laugh

"I don't know sound fun to me." said the red hair

"Yeah that easy for you Garra you are the lunatic fringe after all." Sad Kiba the dog barking in agreement

"Yeah well you're the powerhouse Kiba. We should take them down." Said Garra

"Enough the both of you I want us at our best for when it beings." Said Naruto as the dog bark.

"Really Akamaru Naruto got a little hotter when robin was mention huh." Said Kiba causing the fox to laugh.

" **Yeah that kit old crush."** Said the fox

"Shut up Kurama." Said Naruto

"Haha you her that Garra maybe that why Naruto was so eager to get here." Said Kiba as he and Garra laugh

"Yeah like your any better with that captain Hina." Said Naruto causing Kiba to sputter.

" **Haha yeah he does."** Said the raccoon dog

"Yeah it is nice to see the big powerhouse to sputter." Said Garra

" **Hey Shukaku does Garra have any crushes? Asked** Kurama

"You don't have to ask Shukaku I see Garra be the first person to greet that pirate lord Hancock." Said Kiba

"What Garra man you are crazy though she is hot." Said Naruto

"What I and Miss Hancock do is none of your business." Said Garra Akamaru barked after Garra said that

"Your right Akamaru. He doesn't usually say miss to anyone name unless he really like them." Said Kiba as the other laughed at him.

"Ok guy but let get serious now this isn't some usually mission this is CP9 they're the world government best assassin's, but we're the best of the best so let show them what true justice is." Said Naruto putting his fist out and Garra and Kiba put it to the sides.

 **With CP9**

Four people climb up the stairs three of them were in black suits. The first had a top hat with long black hair that went to his shoulder and a pigeon on his shoulder his name is Lucci

The next man was the tallest of the group with black hair that came to what look like bull horns his name is Blueno

The next man had short blond hair that could be seen under his black baseball cap he also had a long squares nose his name is kaka

The next person a women wars a black dress and a fishnet in the open of her dress to cover her cleavage her name is Kalifa

They carried up the stair with them two people the first a man in a Hawaii shirt that was one to show his chest he had a blue speedo on and blue hair with two blues star tattoo on his arm. His name is Franky or formal Cutty flam.

The other was a women in a green dress with white outline and had black shoulder length hair her name is Nico robin.

The CP9 agent stop at the top of the stairs and told them to wait here. Robin couldn't help but wonder about her crew the straw hat pirates, but she could help but wonder about another a friend who she saw survive the massacre of ohara

{Naruto I don't know what happen to you when you fell of the boat and over the ice path that Kuzan made, but I know your alive} thought robin

Meanwhile the rest of CP9 made it inside. Spadam smile seeing them. He knew that they can now get ready for the shield.

Lucci, Blueno, kaka and Kalifa." Said Spadam

"That sexual harassment." Said Kalifa causing Spadam to fall over

"How I just said your name." said Spadam

Fukro then open his eyes and form into a ball and went towards each of the member of CP9 that just enter the room.

"I had a feeling you would test us." Said Kalifa

"Six power. power levels. Let's see Kalifa 630, I'm 800. Blueno 820, Jabra 2180 Kaku 2200 and Lucci 4-4000." Said Fukro

"So what with my devil fruit power I way strong than you Lucci." Said Jabra

"Really is that a fact mutt." Said Lucci as the two got in each other face then changed into their devil fruit power.

"Ye answer that later get the prisoners in here I want them to here this to." Said Spadam as they brought robin and Franky into the room. Now usually Spadam would have gloated to Franky but he need them all to hear about the shield

"So this is Nico robin doesn't look like much." Said Jabra looking at robin

"Yes don't under estimate her, but we have bigger problems the shield is here." Said Spadam getting shock looks from everyone.

"The shield why they send them?" asked Blueno getting a shake of Spadam head.

"I don't know but with them here. It can't be good." Said kaka

"Ok for those who don't know could explain who the shield is?" asked Franky

"They are a three man cell know by different names the hounds or shield of justice. They are the team the world government send when they want to make sure that their no survivor until the job done. Many have try to join only for their body to be found later. That it could hardly be recognized. Their name aren't know until you work with them. They know what their called the architect the lunatic fringe and the powerhouse. They are the shield." Said Lucci

"So why come here or does the world government not trust you Spadam?" asked Franky laughing till Spadam ran over and kick him.

"Of course they do. They brought the shield here to make sure you give them the plans Cutty flam and from what I hear there won't be much left of you Cutty flam. If they didn't trust me they would give me this." Said Spadam show a gold snail.

"Please you can't use that. You don't know what a buster call would do to this it would destroy everything on this island there'll be nothing left. You be stupid to even think about pressing that button." Said robin Spadam looked at her like she crazy before running over there and kicking her across the room.

"Shut up." Said Spadam before there was a knock on his door.

"Uh chef Spadam the shield is here sir." Said the guard

"we'll let them in." said Spadam the guard nodded before opening the door letting Naruto, Kurama, Garra, Shukaku, Kiba and Akamaru walked in

Robin looked wide eyes not believing that her friend is a member of the world government the group that destroy their homeland. She started to cry not believing it.

"Hello there chef Spadam here to assist you in the caring of the prisoner to the gates of justice." Said Naruto looking at Spadam then notice robin had some blood on her. "Have you damaging the prisoner?"

"Yes she disrespected me. I had to teach her a lesson." Said Spadam causing Naruto to glare.

"I say this Spadam don't touch my prisoner. Kiba make she not too injured." Said Naruto

"right." Said Kiba as he walked toward robin before she scooted away from him

"I'm fine." Said robin Akamaru licked her face causing her to look at him

"That Akamaru way of saying that he doesn't believe you but know you don't want to talk about it." Said Kiba

Robin looked at the dog then back to Naruto not knowing how it became this how he started this group. She wanted answer to what happen after that day.


	2. why you join the world goverment

**SHIELD of justice Ch. 1**

 **Hello and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter of the SHIELD of justice. Before we begin let read some reviews**

 **Guest 1 glad to see you on this fic my friend and glad you enjoy it. Now you're Ideas 1 I think I may do that it be interesting.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything if I did I'd be rich**

 **With the shield, cp9, robin, and Franky**

"Ok Spadam obviously you have the prisoners, but where is the blueprints?" asked Naruto

"Well Cutty flam hide it but we shall get him to talk to us." Said Spadam

"So you don't have it." Said Naruto getting a shake from Spadam head

Kiba finally having finish checking on robin and have her stand up. Akamaru looked out the window see the smoke. He barked at Kiba getting his attention.

"What is it boy?" asked Kiba looking at Akamaru

Robin also looked and saw the smoke. She couldn't help but wondering {what going on over there?}

"Hey Naruto there looks like there a fight going on out there." Said Kiba cause the other member of the shield looking out the window

"Something you want to tell me Spadam?" asked Naruto looking at Spadam

"Oh yes it should interest both your group along with Nico robin. It seems a moronic group has infuriated this island in an attempt to rescue you Nico robin. But don't you worry their problem capture. They'll make the perfect prisoner" Said Spadam

"Hold on that wasn't part of our exchange for my corporation and surrender. You promise to let the straw hats escape safely." Said robin Spadam glared at robin

"Lucci state the terms of the deal between Nico robin and cp9." Said Spadam

"The terms of the arrangement. We're excluding Nico robin the straw hat pirates would be allowed to leave water 7 safely" Said Lucci

"You see there you have it. Clearly straight forward I say. After leaving water 7 as promise safely the straw hat pirates came here." Said Spadam looking at robin as robin glared at Spadam

"Is this some kind of joke? You going to break the term of our agreement on some technicality?" asked robin

{Robin you're supposed to be the smart one. Never make a deal unless you have a plan B. it was one of the things we both agreed to always do.}

"What a bunch of scum. These guys are the lowest of low." Said Franky

"What did you say? Shut up you fifty piece of trash. We not keep our promise with a bunch of trash." Said Spadam as he started to kick Franky while he was chain up

{He wouldn't} thought Naruto rushing in front of robin. Naruto grabbed Spadam leg

"I know you didn't just try to hurt the prisoner again. After I told you not too." Said Naruto

"Well I was just teaching her. Her place." Said Spadam

"You don't a thing with the prisoner unless I order it." Said Naruto

"But I'm the chief of cp9 you were sent by the government to help me." Said Spadam

"First you try and hurt the prisoner then. You think you can order me and my men around. I'm the architect." Said Naruto as he used his devil fruit to transform as a shadow loom over Spadam and his hand turned to a paw

Cp9 looked ready to interfere as he the only way they can kill for a job. Before they could Kiba and garra both change with their devil fruits. Their shadows cause cp9 to back off a little.

"Come on make my day." Said garra

" **Yes please we haven't killed anyone in a good while"** said Shukaku

" **Yeah you done pissed off kit."** Said kurama

"Yeah you join the rest who failed to join the shield. This is the reason no one join the shield because they don't have the dog dog fruit." Said Kiba as Akamaru

"Now Spadam we're going to take the prisoners for our watch and if you try anything like you just did I will kill you myself understand." Said Naruto

"y-yes" said Spadam the shield then return to their normal forms.

"good." Said Naruto

{They more deadly than I thought they will kill us all if I try and order them around.} Thought Spadam as the shield led robin and Franky away

"We shall head to a certain section on the build that we can only access." Said Naruto

"Ha I still find it great that the world government has room's special made for us." Said Kiba

"Kiba they expect us to go everywhere so why would they not have rooms for us at each location?" asked garra

"Don't ruin my mode lunatic." Said Kiba

"Both stop we're here." Said Naruto as he open the door to a mult-room with three beds. A ready stock kitchen and an ultimate train area where the shield can test their powers and devil fruit.

" **I have to admit kit this is one of the better room. The world government has given us.** " Said kurama

" **Agreed their brother."** Said Shukaku

"Why?" asked robin

"Hmm? Why what?" asked Naruto

"Why are you working for the world government? The very people that destroy our home, our friends, our family. Why Naruto?!" screamed robin with tears running down her face.

"Why you act like Ohara was filled with people who didn't treat us like freaks. Who didn't think we were demons in human flesh. Those people didn't get what they deserve your right there but they dissevered a lot worst done to them. The world government has given me more than what we had back on Ohara." Said Naruto as robin looked shocked

"So because of the world government gave you your own team and made you have a better life than what we had in Ohara. That make what they did alright?" asked robin

"Hmm it no use Nico robin your friend gone replace by this government lackey." Said Franky

Naruto grabbed Franky by the throat and hold him above his head. Naruto glared at Franky before smiling

"First I'm not a government lackey like Spadam. I'm higher above any of the admirals they can't even boss me around. Second just because we didn't let Spadam beat you up doesn't mean once we deliver you that we won't kick your ass. Kiba put these two in the bed room let the get some rest before we heard out for the gates of justice." Said Naruto setting Franky down

"Right come on you two." Said Kiba

"Yeah like I'm going to ahh." Said Franky as Akamaru bit Franky leg and dragged him to the room while Kiba helped robin up as to the room

Before robin left she looked at Naruto. She then glared at him before breaking free from Kiba and getting in Naruto face.

"You call yourself the architect and yet you destroy more that you build." Said robin as Naruto looked at her

Kiba grabbed her a dragged her back to the room before shutting the door. Kurama looked at Naruto wonder what his thinking

"Garra see where straw hat and his crew is." said Naruto

"Right. _**Third eye technique.**_ " Said garra as he sat cross legged holding out his right hand.

Garra out two finger over his left eye. As sand formed a third eye garra then sent the third eye out of the window to see outside. While garra was doing this kurama walked beside Naruto looking at him

" **Kit?"** asked kurama

"I know kurama you want me tell her the deal I made with the world government just not yet okay kurama." said Naruto getting a nod from kurama

" **Ok kit."** Said kurama

"I found straw hat he about to start fighting bleu of cp9." Said garra

"Now we'll see how strong straw hat really is. Okay what about the rest of the crew?" asked Naruto

"Still searching for them." Said garra

" **Yeah it isn't easy making an eyeball out of sand and we make it to big everyone will see it. And this is a big island jackass."** Said Shukaku as he glared at Naruto

"Ok then just give me an update when they be here I going to meditate while we wait for them." Said Naruto

Meanwhile inside the bed room where Kiba and Akamaru had taken Franky and robin.

"Stupid dog that hurt you know." Said Franky as Akamaru baked at him

"Yeah he said it isn't like you not made of metal." Said Kiba

"Tch still hurt." Said Franky

Akamaru walked toward robin but she just scooted away from him. Akamaru whined then went towards Kiba. Kiba just shook his head at her.

"It ok boy she doesn't know yet once she does then she understand." Said Kiba as he petted Akamaru

"Hey Nico robin, you talked to that architect guy like you knew him you want to fill me in a little?" asked Franky

"Yes I knew him at least the old him this new him not so much." Said robin

"Well tell me about this Ohara and how the both of you are connected to it and how what happen their changed you both." Said Franky

"I can't" said robin

"C'mon it ain't like me or you are going anywhere for a while beside in need to at least try and understand the enemy a little. That way it will be super when I beat them." Said Franky as robin sighed

"Ok it will tell you. It one day I'll never forget about how I meet him one of the happiest days of my life" said robin remember the first time she meet Naruto.

 **Sorry for the short chapter next chapter will try and be longer. Please review to tell me your thoughts on the chapter.**


	3. robin's past the beast meets the devil

**SHIELD of justice Ch. 2**

 **Welcome to the newest chapter of shield of justice. Ok before we begin this chapter and the next one or two will be flashback chapters. This one we learn the past of Naruto and robin. Before we get to that lets look at the reviews.**

 **Guest 1 glad you like the chapter hope you enjoy this one. Now your idea. 1sorry but no one joining Naruto group, but he'll use that as a trap to find out information. 2 well Kiba won't take Usopp on but garra will have something for the rest of the straw hats.**

 **Guest 2 I don't think I am but if I did could you tell me the story.**

 **Guest 3 no I know how devil fruits work but trust me there's a plan for it don't worry.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything if I did I'd be rich**

 **Flashback Ohara**

 _A seven year old Nico robin was studying up for the archaeologist's exam. Unknown to her the kids had an idea to get rid of her._

" _You sure this will work?" asked one of the kids_

" _Yeah how do we this beast won't eat us with the devil kid?" asked a girl of the group._

" _Yeah monster always hate each other, so it got to work." Said the leader of this group_

" _Ok then how do we do it? She'll catch us before we get to that house." Said one kid_

" _Simply make sure you toss it under her arms or over them before they can get the book she reading." Said the leader as the other nodded_

 _The four kids got in formation read to run. The beast house is a good half a mile in the opposite direction of the tree of knowledge. The kids run at robin one threw a tomato at robin. The tomato hit robin she started to wipe it off her face one of the kids grabbed her book and ran._

" _hey." Shouted robin use her devil fruit powers to trip the kid that had her book but he tossed the book to one of the other kids._

 _Robin started to chase the kids. Every time she got close to the book, or the kid holding it. That kid would toss it to another kid or would toss it a way she didn't cover. Robin was able to knock the other two kids down leaving the leader. Robin caught him but before she could get the book the kid threw it into the window of the beast house._

" _Ha good luck finding that book now devil. It in the beast house now." Said the leader running away_

 _Robin looked at the house it's paint is dark and the house looks weather beaten like close to being abandon but keep up enough to being a haunted house._

 _{The beast?} Thought robin this being the first time she heard of a beast_

 _Robin curious along with wanting her book back. She went inside the house._

" _Hello?" asked robin having an echo answer back._

 _Robin walked inside she looked to where the window was smashed. She looked for the room where the window was. As she walked around she saw picture of a man and a pregnant red haired. Some pictures of the tree of knowledge and it look like professor clover. While robin was looking at the picture a noise came behind him. Robin looked but didn't see anything. She did see a door open that wasn't before. She walked towards the door opening it up seeing her book. She walked towards the book._

" _So you broke my window." Said a voice that came from everywhere_

" _no." said robin_

" _Liar you just want to say you're brave and saw the beast and live." Said the voice_

" _I didn't even know about you till minutes ago." Said robin_

" _Well I hope you enjoy your last moments." Said the voice as a shadow came behind her_

 _Robin turned around to see something about eight feet tall with red eyes. Robin acting quickly used her devil fruit powers to knock the beast on the head._

" _Ow ahh." Said the beast grabbing its head and then the eyes fell_

 _Robin looked and saw it was a blanket and a ladder in front of her. On the floor was a boy her age with a fox kit with red eyes._

" _You're a kid." Said robin_

" _Uh no I am a might beast that will eat you if you do not leave." Said Naruto as robin stared at him_

" _Really.' Said robin_

" _Ok hey I'm terrifying fighting beast. You broke my window so even though you're a girl fight Me." said Naruto putting up his fist_

 _Robin just looked at Naruto before laughing at him. Naruto not believing what he's seeing looks at kurama._

" _Hey stop laughing at Me." said Naruto_

" _Sorry it just you look to cute." Said robin_

" _What I'm not cute. That it here I come." Said Naruto charging forward_

 _Robin just side stepped Naruto and he crashed into the wall. Robin looked a little worried seeing Naruto laying on the ground._

" _ **I think she's smarter than you kit."**_ _Said kurama_

" _Shut up kurama." said Naruto_

 _Robin looked at kurama surprise that he could talk. Kurama looked at robin_

" _ **Yes I can talk. Now run away screaming."**_ _Said kurama waiting for robin to do that_

" _Why?" asked robin as she knelt down to kurama_

 _Naruto who started to get up looked at robin. He asked "why what?"_

" _Why are you trying to get me to leave?" asked robin_

" _Because you think I'm a beast. And are here on a dare, or something stupid like that." Said Naruto only for robin to shake her head_

" _No I wasn't. Some kid throw my book in here. They thought you kill me or I kill you." Said robin Naruto and kurama looked at her_

" _Why would you kill me?" asked Naruto_

 _Robin waved her hand as one of her arms appear on Naruto shoulder._

" _Because they think I'm a devil." Said robin_

 _Naruto looked at the arm then smiled_

" _Cool you ate a devil fruit I heard they taste like crap. Kurama and me been looking for one on the island." Said Naruto_

 _Robin looked at him in shock._

" _You're looking for a devil fruit?" asked robin as Naruto nodded_

" _Yeah one of mom's books listed the devil fruit me and kurama are trying to record new ones." Said Naruto_

" _Your mother recorded them. Does she know you're doing that?" asked robin_

" _Well no because she gone. So I'm keeping her memory alive." Said Naruto looking down at the ground_

" _I'm sorry my mom out there in the word." Said robin_

" _Well no snice in crying about it. I was going to have something to eat. You can join uh. You know I never got your name this whole time, or is devil really you name. Because is kind of a ugly name." said Naruto robin smiled at this_

" _My names robin" said robin as Naruto smiled_

" _Ok my names Naruto. Nice to meet you properly." Said Naruto holding his hand out_

" _It's nice to meet you too Naruto but I can't stay my aunt will wonder where I'm at." Said robin_

" _Oh yeah didn't realize how late it was yeah she probably worried sick." Said Naruto only for robin to shake her head._

" _No she probley wants me to do the chores. Though with how late it is probably won't get any dinner don't want to waste food." Said robin_

" _Wait and you want to go back home to that?" asked Naruto_

" _Well it not the best but she still family." Said robin only for Naruto to shake his head._

" _Nope not taking a no for answer you got to eat with me and kurama" said Naruto as he gabbed robin arm and drag her to the kitchen_

 _Naruto pulled a chair out for robin before going over the stove and started cooking with multiply food that robin hadn't seen at the stores. She looked over to see kurama making some noodles of some type._

" _Naruto?" asked robin_

" _Yeah?" asked Naruto_

" _Where you get some of these food. There none of these at the stores around the island." Said robin Naruto smiled at her_

" _Well since everyone thinks I'm a beast I grow or fish for most of my food." Said Naruto_

" _Oh really do you know why they call you a beast?" asked robin_

" _No it has something to do with my family or something." Said Naruto_

" _oh." Said robin_

 _Robin seeing that Naruto was focused looked around the kitchen to see it just a regular kitchen. She then notice a picture above her head it was of the red haired woman from before she was younger, and beside her was robin's mother Olvia._

" _Naruto who that woman?" asked robin_

" _Oh that's my mom beside her friend slash rival. Why?" asked Naruto_

" _That's my mother beside her." Said robin_

" _Really huh I've asked old man clover. He always shy away from answering that." Said Naruto_

" _Hmm I wonder why? Wait you know professor clover?" asked robin_

" _Yeah he and some of the people from the tree of knowledge come check on me." said Naruto_

" _Really why does they let you stay here?" asked robin_

" _Because I want to stay here it's my family home. If my mom was alive she would have raise me here. I just want to learn about them you know." Said Naruto_

" _Yeah I understand that it why I want to be an archeologist." Said robin as Naruto nodded_

 _Naruto finished cooked the ramen. He started to pour the ramen into two bowls. He puts one bowl for robin and one for him. Robin looks at the food warrley having not had ramen before._

" _Go ahead eat up." Said Naruto_

" _What is it?" asked robin_

" _Ramen the food of the gods." Said Naruto_

" _The food of the gods?" asked robin as Naruto nodded_

" _yeah that' what the cookbook called it. My mother never lead me wrong." Said Naruto_

 _Robin took a bite and it did taste good. This was defiantly better than bread and jam. Robin ate the ramen faster than Naruto did. She looked up to see the shocked face of Naruto and kurama._

" _ **I'd never thought I see the day. When someone would eat like kit.**_ _" Said kurama_

" _Hey I'm not that bad. Not that. That was a bad thing to eat like that it just ow." Said Naruto as robin use her devil fruit power do smack Naruto in the back of the head_

 _Kurama started to laugh at him. While Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Robin just smiled at him. Naruto got up and refilled the bowls both of them. Robin and Naruto ate about three to four more bowls. Robin looked out to see it was dark. She knew her aunt would probably beat her severely for being this late. She didn't want to introduce on Naruto though._

" _Hey robin if you want to avoid those relatives of yours you can stay here if you want." Said Naruto_

 _Robin looked at this boy in shock not only did she just meet him today but he first shares food with her then offers to stay in the house._

" _Thank you but I don't want to be a bother." Said robin_

" _ **Ah it's not like kit going to kill you or anything. He's a jokester that about it."**_ _Said kurama_

" _Yeah don't worry about it robin. Hey since you know old man clover. Maybe you can get him to talk about my mom since she was friends with your mom." Said Naruto as robin nodded_

 _Naruto lead robin to one of the bed rooms in the house. Robin smiled at Naruto before hopping in the bed which was a lot better than her own bed. Robin fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time._

 _ **The next morning**_

 _Naruto started to make breakfast for him and robin. He was about to call robin. He turned around to see robin with the book in her hand and already behind him._

" _Naruto thank you but I have to go." Said robin Naruto frowned at this_

" _Really ok but at least let me give you breakfast first." Said Naruto_

" _ok." Said robin_

 _Naruto started to finish up on breakfast. Before he could server her the food the front door open up. Professor clover came in to check on Naruto. He was surprise to see robin in the house about to eat breakfast_

" _Robin what are you doing here?" asked clover_

" _My book was throw though Naruto's window by some of the kids. I came to get it and just started talking with Naruto." Said robin_

" _Oh so that what happen to that window. And I see you found out Naruto cooking ability. Can an old man join?" asked clover_

" _I don't know you were pretty annoying last time." Said Naruto only for robin to use her fruit powers and smack Naruto in the back of the head._

" _Don't be rude Naruto." Said robin_

" _Starting not to like getting hit in the head." Said Naruto_

 _Clover smiled seeing Naruto and robin smile. He was planning on waiting to see if robin made other friends. Naruto he hope would actually come out of the house for reason beside to get food. Naruto was just being antisocial and the fact that he let robin stay the night._

" _Here we go eat up." Said Naruto_

 _They all eat around the table. Robin was reading the book clover gave her to study up. Clover looked at kurama as the fox glared at clover and clover glared back._

 _{I know your plan fox and I'm not going to let you do it.} Thought clover_

 _ **{I keep you away from kit old man. after what you did to Kushina.}**_ _Thought kurama_

" _Robin why do you keep reading that book?" asked Naruto_

" _I told you I want to be an archeologist. I study for the test to be one." Said robin_

" _cool." Said Naruto_

" _Robin why don't you go to the tree of knowledge and get a new book to study." Said clover_

 _Robin nods she head toward the door but stop when Naruto just stop eating and didn't get up._

" _You not coming Naruto?" asked robin_

" _Hmm no you go ahead." Said Naruto as robin nodded before heading out the door_

" _Naruto why don't you come with us at the tree see how happy that place makes robin." Said clover_

" _Now I got to clean up maybe some other time old man." said Naruto_

" _ok." Said clover as he got up_

" _Hey Oldman how my mom know robin's mom?" asked Naruto_

 _Clover stopped hoping that robin wouldn't notice the picture. He should have known better._

" _I don't know maybe her mother will have a journal about it." Said clover_

" _Ok tell robin she can come back whenever she wants." Said Naruto as clover smiled_

" _I will see you Naruto." Said clover going out the door_

" _He lied again didn't he kurama?" asked Naruto_

" _ **Yeah kit I saw what he did to your mother and it had something to do with her blood. I don't what it was but he left her to die. Maybe with robin you can find out."**_ _said kurama_

" _But wouldn't it leave the house open to them. It why I've stay in the house kurama." said Naruto_

" _ **I know kit but I'll stay behind to make sure her memories aren't destroyed."**_ _Said kurama_

" _Thanks kurama." said Naruto_

" _ **Kit she special I know that much if you want to go and meet her. Go ahead she help keep you in line."**_ _Said kurama_

" _Yeah help keeps me in hey." Said Naruto_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"Wow you sure you're talking about the same guy." Said Franky

"Yes but I know what may have been the last day he was like that." Said robin

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review for ideas and jutsu you want one of the shield to do**


End file.
